


A Book Lover's Love

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [15]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel, Wes/Spike, Spike must help Wes with research - Wes is surprised that Spike enjoys reading</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Book Lover's Love

Wes expects Spike to moan and mumble and mutter and curse, instead, Spike slides silently to the bookcase, settles his hand on the curve of a spine, and plops onto the floor. It takes a moment for Wes to reason out that Spike isn't playing a game with him, where he'll pounce and start kissing - that he's not pretending to enjoy himself, that he really is doing what Wes sees, what he was asked. Wes finds himself falling a little bit more in love.


End file.
